Dilemma
by anistoncox
Summary: Chandler and Monica fanfic. Kind of based on Nelly's song 'dilemma.' Monica and Chandler don't know each other, Monica is married to Richard and they live in apartment 20 and Chandler in apartment 19. They're both pretty young. Richard is beating Monica, and Monica cheats on him with Chandler. Wont be able to upload everyday but I'll try my best. First fic. Twitter: aniston cox
1. Chapter 1

_Chandler and Monica fanfic. Kind of based on Nelly's song 'dilemma.' Monica and Chandler don't know each other, Monica is married to Richard and they live in apartment 20 and Chandler in apartment 19. They're both pretty young. First fanfic so be nice. I wont be able to upload everyday as its rare I get the computer but I'll try my best._

* * *

Chapter one.

Chandler carried the remainder of his boxes up to his new apartment, he had just moved out of his house and couldn't wait to live alone. As he reached the top of his staircase he saw a beautiful woman with dark shoulder length hair and pale skin step out of the apartment opposite his.

"Hi, I'm Monica Burke, you must be our new neighbour, nice to meet you" she held out her hand and Chandler shook it shyly.

"Hey, I'm Chandler Bing, nice to meet you too" she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they really stood out against her dark hair and pale skin tone.

"Do you need any help moving in?"

"I-uh-I-ye-yeah, that would be great. Thanks" he said handing her a box, "y'know that box is pretty heavy, why don't you let me get that"

"no its fine, I can handle it" she said with pride, she looked around his apartment admiring his furniture "this is a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks, it';; do for now, so Mon, can I call you Mon? How long have you lived in this building?"

"Nearly two years, I moved out of my parents house a couple of weeks after I turned 18, my grandmother died and she left me this place, I think she knew how bad things were for me at home and she made it easier for me to leave, I now live here with my husband Richard"

The word 'husband' hit Chandler like a ton of bricks, she looked about 19, he didn't expect her to be married. "Oh. you're married? That's great, well I better finish unpacking, it was nice meeting you Mon" he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well um, would you like some help? I love unpacking"

Chandler looked at her in shock, how could anyone 'love' unpacking? "yeah, that wouldn't be great, I don't have much left so it won't take long" they started unpacking and Chandler watched in amazement as Monica placed everything neatly around the room. Suddenly her phone started ringing, she looked at the name that was flashing against the screen and her start started hammering against her chest.

"Excuse me, hey sweetie, no, no I'm fine. What am I doing? Uh- nothing, just sat on the couch waiting for you to come home"

Chandler looked at her, confused, why was she lying about where she was? Why hadn't she told her husband she was helping him unpack? He could hear her husband yelling at her down the phone, she looked at him apologetically.

"No I don't sound out of breath. I haven't been doing anything! No, no ones with me, come home and check if you must, n-no..no..yeah, uh huh, I promise, I love you. Bye sweetie" she hung up the phone and started hugging herself, "I've gotta go, my husband will be home soon and I need to start making dinner, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely, okay, um, would you like to grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

"I don't know. Maybe, bye Chandler" she gave him a warm smile and walked into her apartment.

God, he had only just moved in and he was already falling for a married woman.

* * *

Monica closed her door and went to start dinner, she knew how angry Richard got when he came home from work and dinner wasn't ready and waiting on the table. A she started cooking she started thinking about Chandler, his blue eyes and his warm smile, and how disappointed he looked when she mentioned Richard, her thoughts were soon interrupted my the slamming of a door. He was home.

"Hey sweetie, how was work" she asked with a fake smile plastered on her face

"where is he? Where's 'lover boy'" he said, searching all the rooms of their apartment.

"Richard no ones here, no ones been here for a long time, my friends stopped coming by a long time ago"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME MONICA! WHERE IS HE" Richard screamed, his eyes looked crazed as he punched her in the face, she fell to the floor instantly.

"Richard please! I'm telling you the truth, no ones here!" she tried to yell but it came out as a frightened whisper

"you're nothing but a stupid little slut who can't keep her pants up" he said whilst repeatedly kicking her in the back, he then pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the wall, she felt something warm and sticky drip down the side of her face,

"Clean yourself up before we go to your parents" he spat then he stormed out of the apartment.

Monica collapsed on the floor of her kitchen sobbing, when would Richard believe her that there was no one else?

* * *

_That's it for chapter one, might update chapter 2 in a minute or so.._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Chandler had moved into his new apartment and he couldn't stop thinking about Monica, he swore that sometimes he could hear the sound of people yelling and things smashing coming from her apartment, one time when he stopped outside he door he was sure he could hear her crying but he never mentioned it whenever they had small conversations in the hall. He decided to go and visit Monica and see if she wanted to get that coffee he suggested when they first met. He walked out of his apartment and knocked on Monica's door, when she eventually opened her door he couldn't believe what he saw, Monica was standing there with a fat lip, a broken wrist, a black eye and a cut of her head.

"Oh my god Monica. What happened?"

"I had an accident at work, I slipped on some water and then some plates fell on me" her story sounded rehearsed, her voice monotone.

"Oh, well I hope you get better soon, do you need anything? Anything from the store or some help around the house?"

"Why can't I be in a relationship with someone like Chandler?" she thought to herself. "Uh no, I'm fine at the moment, thanks anyway"

"Okay, well do you wanna go and grab a coffee? My treat"

Monica looked at her watch, Richard wouldn't be home for another 2 hours, but she was really worried what would happen to her if he found out she went somewhere with Chandler.

Chandler could see her going over something in her mind, "you know what, if you're busy we could do it some other time" he turned to walk away.

"Chandler wait, I guess I could spare an hour or so" she knew that going somewhere with Chandler would get her into trouble, but she really need someone to talk to seeing as Richard stopped her seeing her brother Ross and her 2 best friends Phoebe and Rachel. Besides, she wasn't planning on telling him.

* * *

They headed down to Central Perk, Chandler looked at Monica, how could someone get injuries as serious as that from an accident at work?

"So Mon, tell me a bit more about your husband, I don't think I've ever seen him."

"Uh well, he's a doctor, he's about 25 years older than me, I've known him all my life and well I love him" she said the last bit with no enthusiasm.

Chandler looked at her, 25 years older than her? That's weird, she might as well be dating her dad. "Does he uh-does he have a moustache?" Chandler could remember seeing and old guy leave Monica's apartment around 8 every morning and return at around 7 every night, right before Monica's cries started.

"Yeah that's him, that's Richard" she said his name as if it was a disgusting word. "He's an eye doctor, him and my dad are very close we started dating about 3 months after my 18th birthday and 6 months after that we got engaged, now we're married and living together."

"Wow, you got married pretty young, if you don't mind me saying."

"No its okay, I did rush into things, I was so happy and so excited back then. Also I was sick of my parents praising my older brother Ross over everything he did, so I thought maybe if I get married, my parents would look at me like they look at Ross. But instead they put me down, told me it wouldn't last, that it was a fling and that I'd screw it up sooner or later."

Chandler felt sorry for Monica, her parents sounded horrible, "I'm sorry you've had such a shitty life" he said stroking her arm.

"Ehh, you get used to it" she said taking a sip of her coffee, they had a good heart-to-heart for an hour or so when Monica's phone started ringing, she knew who it was, she didn't even have to check the Caller I.D.

"Hey sweetie...at Central Perk...no one, I'm just getting some coffee...honey please don't yell...Richard you have to trust me...no...uh-okay...bye babe" she threw her phone in er bad, finished the rest of her coffee and stood up getting ready to leave "well Chandler this has been great, its been a while since I've had someone to talk to but I have to go, Richard will be home any minute and I need to take the lasagne out of the oven"

"Okay well I'll walk with you"

"No its fine, you stay" Monica couldn't risk getting caught with Chandler off Richard.

"No its okay, I'm heading home anyway"

She couldn't be bothered in trying to persuade him to stay so she let him walk her home but she still stayed at least 5 steps in front of him.

As soon as she reached the top of the staircase he stepped out of their apartment, she could see the anger on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" as soon as he finished his sentence it was as if on cue Chandler appeared behind Monica. "I should of known. Monica get inside. now" he said not bothering to hide the anger in his voice, she obeyed and walked into the apartment, preparing herself for what was about to come, Richard stared at Chandler for a minute or so before stepping inside to attend to Monica. He closed the door and Monica was just about to explain what had happened before he punched her in the face and threw her to the ground. "What were you doing with him?"

"H-he-he was just w-walking behind me, he lives across the hall that's why he was there. I swear Richard, p-please, please don't hurt me" she pleaded, fear in her eyes.

"You slut! You filthy whore! You're nothing but a tramp!" he said whilst kicking her all over, he pulled her up by her hair again and held her by it so that they were face to face. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what you're doing behind my back? Sleeping with other me. I guess I should expect this from a little slut like you, can't keep your hands to yourself or your legs closed!" he spat.

Monica was now shaking with feat, but she didn't cry, she never let anyone see her cry, not her parents, not Richard, not her brother, not even her best friend. To Monica crying was a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak, she may be fragile but she wasn't weak. She was strong.

"Richard please believe me, I haven't slept with anyone since we've been together, I haven't done anything with another man! I love you" she cried, desperate for him to let her go, but instead her slapped her in the face, so hard she fell to the floor, he carried on hitting her until eventually she passed out.

* * *

_That's it for chapter 2, chapter 3 will be updated soon. please review:)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Chandler saw Monica was the next day in Central Perk, he couldn't believe what he saw, she had stitches on her forehead, a swollen lip and bruises that she had attempted to cover up with make up. "Oh my god Monica... what happened?" He was well and truly lost for words.

"I fell down the stairs last night, Richard was taking me out to dinner to apologise and I tripped in my heals" again her story sounded rehearsed, like she'd gone over it a million times in her head. But Chandler hadn't heard anyone fall down the stairs last night, but he had heard crying coming from Monica's apartment again, was Richard beating Monica? No he couldn't be, all Monica could talk about was how much Richard loved her and how she loved him, but he could remember the look on her face when the phone rang, and how nervous she was walking home with him the other night, but he had no proof Richard was beating her, maybe she did fall down the stairs. Chandler had convinced himself that that was what had happened until he saw something that made him cry out in shock. He had accidentally spilt coffee on Monica's blouse and that's when he saw them, the bruises and boot marks. "Mon'Monica, what are they?" He said referring to the bruises.

Monica looked down and realised that the top of her chest was showing, she quickly put on her coat and turned away from Chandler. "Oh. they're nothing, they're from when I fell"

"Monica, those are boot marks, who did this to you?"

Monica couldn't hold it in any longer, for months now she had been dying to tell someone what Richard was doing to her, but now that someone knew, she didn't know what to say, instead she just broke down on the orange couch. Chandler didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. "Come on, lets go to my apartment."

* * *

Monica sat down on Chandlers couch and tried to calm herself down, Chandler just sat there waiting for her to speak, it took about 5 minutes but she finally started talking.

"It um, it started a few weeks after we started dating, Richard had asked me to spend the night at his but I told him I couldn't because my parents were going out of town and they had asked me to watch the house, I told him he could stay over with me but he said it would be too awkward doing stuff in the house I grew up in, so I left it. Then Rachel dropped by asking if her and her boyfriend could use my apartment as a place to go to do stuff just for that night, so I told her yeah. On that night Richard decided to stop by to pick up some of his stuff, Rachel wasn't there yet, it was just her boyfriend, when Richard walked in he saw her boyfriend stood there in just his underwear and he automatically assumed I was cheating. He drove all the way to my parents house to find me and when he did he started beating me" by this time Monica was hysterical and struggling to speak properly.

"Hey shh its okay, you don't need to say any more" Chandler said reassuring her.

"No its okay, I want to, you're the first person I've ever told.. Anyway, Richard kept hitting me and calling me a slut saying that I needed to be taught a lesson, he also said if I tried to leave him he'd take me somewhere where no one would ever find me, and that if I told someone he'd kill me. I was so scared. After he'd gone I drove myself to a hotel where I cried and cried all night. Now Richard always assumes that I'm cheating on him, that's why he hits me."

Chandler couldn't believe what he had heard, she was only 19 and she was getting knocked about by her 44 year old husband, it was sick. "Monica, Mon, look at me. You need to tell someone, you can't keep letting him hurt you."

"No no no Chandler I can't, he'll kill me! He'll find a way to get out of it, he's smart. Please Chandler promise me you won't say anything!"

He looked at her, she looked so fragile and scared, "I promise" he said kissing her head and bringing her into a hug. A sudden rush came over Monica as she lifted her head and kissed him on the lips, she knew cheating on her husband was wrong but with Chandler it felt so right. He deepened the kiss as she put her hands in his hair, he laid her down on the couch and started to unfasten her blouse, he was shocked when he saw how many bruises she had, he kissed her again and began to take off her pants whilst she undid his shirt. "Monica wait, are you sure this is okay? I mean what if Richard finds out, won't he hurt you?"

"He hurts me even when I don't cheat, he won't find out, I promise" she said pushing him down so she was on top of him, she started kissing again as she unfastened his belt. He kissed her neck as he undid her bra. "Chandler do you have a condom?"

"Yeah one sec" he produced one from his pants pocket, "you sure you wanna do this?"

"100%" He placed the condom on and got to work. He could hear Monica moaning on top of him, he wondered if she ever moaned like that with Richard. Did she still sleep with Richard? His thoughts were interrupted by Monica moaning louder.

"Oh... Chandler...oh god..." He loved the way he said her name. "Chandler...faster...ohhh...faster..." He obeyed and began to pick up speed, her hips started to move in sync with his, five minutes later she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Oh god, that was amazing" he said, breathing hard.

"Yeah it was..Richard can't know about this, he'd kill us" she said panicking.

"Mon calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone" he reassured her, kissing her head.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go for it" he said. "But, will there be room for one more"

"Oh you bet" her eyes hungry.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sneaking around had become a part of Monica's everyday routine, she'd wake up, make breakfast, get abused by Richard, have a shower, meet Chandler, run some errands, make dinner, get abused by Richard, go to bed and wake up at around 3:00am to go across to Chandlers.

One Thursday morning Monica was lead in bed with Chandler, "I hate having to sneak around, I want to be able to kiss you in public and have sex with you whenever I want without getting scared of Richard, I wanna introduce you to my friends and family, I haven't seen them in such a long time" she said.

"You can, you can have all of that, but first you have to leave him, just pack up all your things and go to your parents for a while, tell them everything that's happened, they'll believe you, they have to, you're their daughter."

"It's not that easy" she sighed, she checked the time and got up and grabbed her clothes "I better go, he'll be awake soon"

"Don't go, just stay here and go back when he's at work, Mon please. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you, I can hear you crying at night, it breaks my heart. Please, please leave him" a tear rolled down Chandlers cheek.

Monica looked at him, she didn't know he felt that way, she kissed the top of his head, "honey I wish I could, its not that easy, he'll find me and hurt me, he'll hurt you too"

"Sweetie, he's already hurting me by hurting you"

It was Monica's turn to cry now, "I'll think about it" she got dressed, kissed Chandler and left. He just lead there, thinking why she wouldn't leave him, he couldn't think why so he got up and decided to take a shower.

* * *

It was 8:00am and Chandler was going to meet his best friend Joey, as he stepped out of his apartment he saw Richard leaving his, Richard stopped to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Richard Burke, you must be our new neighbour, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner, I've been busy."

Chandler wanted to punch him, he was face-to-face with the man who had been hurting Monica. "Chandler Bing."

"Well it was nice to meet you Chandler" he smiled and left.

Chandler could hear crying coming from Monica's apartment, he walked in, not bothering with knocking and saw Monica sat on the floor crying, with a cut on her head, "Mon, honey are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she sniffed and wiped her eyes

"You're bleeding, you've gotta go to the hospital, or at least let me clean you up" he offered when she shook her head at the hospital idea. He pulled her up off the floor and sat her down at her table, he wet a cloth and started dabbing at her head, "so, why did he hit you this time?"

"His breakfast wasn't ready when he was"

"Monica, please leave him, you're not safe here, he's gonna end up killing you"

"Chandler I said I can't, you don't know what he's capable of" she snapped "I'm sorry, but I will one day, then we'll be together. If that's what you want"

He kissed her softly, "it's all I can dream of" he pulled her off the chair and led her to his apartment. Joey could wait.

* * *

Monica returned home later that evening to a message on her answering machine, "Monica sweetie its your mother, I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the house this weekend so your father and I can go out of town, call me when you get this." The memories of the last time she was there alone flashed in her mind, she started to cry. The phone started to ring again and she answered it instantly. "Hello?"

"Hey Mon its Rachel, listen I know you've been busy with Richard and married life and everything but me and Pheebs were wondering if you'd like to have a girls night tonight, just the three of us, I know its such short notice but-"

Monica cut her off "Uh- I don't know Rach, I'll have to see if its okay with Richard."

"Why wouldn't it be okay with Richard?"

"He uh-he might have plans for us tonight"

"Oh okay, well let me know if you can or not, its been a while since we've hung out, you're my best friend and well, I miss you"

"I miss you too Rach" she thought for a moment "you know what, lets do it, come round to mine and we'll have it here"

"Really? Oh Mon yay! But what about Richard, won't he mind?"

"No, he'll be fine with it, anyway he'll be in our room alone all night"

"Not it you can help it ey Mon?" She said laughing at her own joke.

"Trust me, he'll be alone"

Rachel paused for a moment. "Mon, is uh, is everything okay with you two?" She said, concerned for her friend.

"No its not, he's been hitting me for months and the only person who know's is the guy across the hall who I'm sleeping with" is what she wanted to say. "It's fine, I'll see you tonight" she hung up and started on dinner.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken so long for an update, I've had really bad writers block and I don't always get the computer. Please review and if you've got any good ideas on what I could include please tell me, it would really help:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_This story is continuing from chapter 4_

* * *

Monica knew Richard would be mad with her when he finds out that the two girls were coming over for the night, mad was an understatement, he'd be furious! But Monica would do anything to get out of a beating, she knew it would be worse when they had left in the morning but she didn't care, at least she'd have a decent nights sleep. Just then Richard walked through the door. "Hey sweetie, how was work?"

"Fine. What did you do today? Meet your boyfriend?"

She sighed, she couldn't be bothered arguing with him, "of course not, um, Rachel called, her and Phoebe are coming over tonight. They kind of invited themselves." She lied.

"Well you better call them and tell them we're buys tonight."

"I-I can't, they're already on their way."

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?" he yelled, hitting her in the stomach,

Monica felt the wind being knocked out of her, she struggled to talk, "t-that they're sluts, a-and they're trying to take me away from y-y-you."

"That's right, now call them!" He was about to hit her again when there was a knock on the door. "Get rid of them" he said, pushing her towards the door then walking into their bedroom. Monica took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

"Hey Mon" Phoebe and Rachel said in unison, giving their best friend a hug.

"Hey guys, this really isn't a good time, Richards had a hard day at work and he's in a really bad mood."

"Oh come on Mon, we haven't seen each other in ages. Richard will just have to deal with it, just for tonight because we're not leaving." Phoebe said throwing her bag on the couch and going to pour them all a glass of wine.

"Yeah Mon what Phoebe said, he's gonna have to deal with it, we're not leaving." Rachel agreed, Richard walked out of their bedroom and looked at the two girls.

"Hello Rachel, Phoebe. What are you doing here? I thought Monica told you both to leave."

"Yeah she did Richard but I'm sorry, we haven't seen Monica in such a long time and well...We're staying, just for tonight. You can have her back tomorrow" argued Phoebe. Monica was glad that they weren't going, she didn't want to be alone with Richard.

"Fine." He said, grabbing his coat and storming out of the apartment.

"Whoa! What's his problem?"

"He's getting old." Phoebe joked, seeing the serious look on Monica's face she stopped laughing "Come on, let's get drunk."

* * *

They had gotten through 3 bottles of wine and had now decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay, okay Rach, truth or dare?" Phoebe asked

"Truth" she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Okay, is it true that you slept with that nerd Conner Newark because he took your science test for you?"

"Oh my god! How do you know that?"

"Monica told me!" Phoebe giggled, Rachel glared at Monica.

"You bitch!" she said playfully hitting her, "well at least I didn't get locked in Taco Bell's bathroom because I was in there with Danny Webster!"

"Rachel! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Monica started to blush, that was the most embarrassing memory of her life.

"Okay enough of that, it's my turn. I pick..dare" Phoebe said.

"Ooh! I have one!" Rachel gave Phoebe a devious look then whispered something in Monica's ear.

Monica's face screwed up in disgust "ew Rach, are you sure?" Rachel nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Okay." Monica got up and ran to the fridge, she took something out of it and then sat back down on the floor, she handed Phoebe a glass. "Phoebe, we dare you to drink this chicken fat."

"Eww no! Guys that's sick."

"Come on Phoebe. Drink the fat."

She took a deep breath, held her nose and took a large gulp of the fat, she swallowed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Rachel and Monica sat there holding their stomachs and crying with laughter. "Oh god, I'm so glad we came tonight, its been ages since we've done this, I've missed it" Rachel said.

"Me too." Monica replied. Phoebe came out of the bathroom looking pale.

"You bitches." sitting down beside Rachel.

"Okay Mon, your turn, truth or dare?"

"There's no point asking Monica, we know what she's gonna pick" Phoebe said, knowing Monica would argue and do the opposite.

"Not true! Drunk Monica will do anything you tell her to do." Rachel protested.

"Yeah! Come on I pick dare." Monica said finished her glass of wine and pouring herself another.

"I dare you to go onto the balcony and flash that ugly naked guy!" Phoebe said excitedly. Rachel looked at her.

"There is no way Monica will-" but before she could finish her sentence, Monica was already up and climbing through the window to the balcony. Rachel and Phoebe jumped up and followed her.

"Hey ugly naked guy!" she yelled, "get a load of this!" She pulled up her top and revealing her breast to New York, Phoebe and Rachel started wooing and laughing, but their laughter soon stopped when they saw the bruises on Monica's body.

"Oh my god! What the hell Monica?" Phoebe cried.

Monica looked at them confused, then she looked down. She was so drunk she forgot about the bruises, she pushed past her friends, climbed back through the window, ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, everyone was finding out and sooner or later Richard would know she'd told someone and he'd kill her. She wished Chandler was with her. She heard a knock on the door.

"Monica baby open the door." Rachel said from the other side of the door.

"Guys just go away" she yelled back, she started to cry.

"Monica! You better tell us how you got those bruises. Let us in now or I'll break the door down! I may have had about 20 glasses of wine but I'm still strong! Phoebe yelled, angry that Monica wouldn't tell them anything.

"Phoebe please! I-I can't, please don't make me!" Her voice started to break, she hated people seeing her cry, it showed that she was weak. Maybe she was, she had been strong for so long now and hadn't cried like this since she told Chandler.

"Monica sweetie, tell us who did this, please." She could hear Rachel start to cry on the other side of the door. She couldn't bare hearing her friends cry, she was about to open the door until she hear banging coming from the other side, the door started to shake.

"Phoebe! Stop! I'm coming out." The banging stopped, she took a deep breath and slowly reached for the handle, as soon as she stepped into the living room she was bombarded with questions.

"Monica, what happened? How did you get those bruises?"

"I-I uhm, I had an accident at work." She whispered.

"Mon don't you dare lie to use! Who did this? Was it Richard?"

Tears started to fall silently down Monica's face, she nodded her head slowly. Rachel walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, she started rocking her, "oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing this. When did this start?"

"It started the night you and your boyfriend stayed here, you know, I was at my parents and you asked if you could use my apartment. Well before you showed up that night Richard came by o pick up some of his stuff." She told them the rest, Rachel started to cry and Phoebe looked as if she could kill someone.

"Oh Monica, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry honey, I caused all this!" Rachel said, crying harder."

"No Rach. No. You didn't, don't blame yourself" Monica said firmly.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Phoebe said

"I didn't think anyone would believe me, I couldn't tell my parents because they'd be ashamed of me, I couldn't tell you guys because we've hardly seen each other, plus he said he'd kill me if I told anyone, I'm so scared, please don't tell anyone."

"That bastard! Mon its not healthy keeping all this in" Rachel said drying her eyes.

"Actually... I have told someone..."

"Who?" They both said in unison, again.

"Well, for the past month or so, I've been.. cheating on Richard with the guy across the hall." The last part came out so fast Rachel and Phoebe weren't sure if they'd heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry you're what?" Phoebe said, she couldn't imagine Monica cheating on anyone.

"Isn't this the reason why Richard's hurting you? Does he know" Rachel said.

"No, I'm not stupid, he'd kill me! But the thing is, I really like this guy. It all started when he saw the bruised, I completely broke down in front of him and he was so sweet and comforting I just couldn't resist and MY GOD I'm glad I did!" She said smiling.

"Well tell us more about him! What's his name?" Rachel said, eager for gossip.

"Well he's called Chandler-" Phoebe started laughing at his name, Monica glared at her and continued, "he lives across the hall, he's not long moved in and he's a little older than me, my god he's amazing! I'm really falling for him."

"Aww" They carried on chatting and drinking wine til they started to feel tired. Monica grabbed some blankets and pillows for them and they all fell asleep in the living room.

* * *

Monica woke up on the couch with a hang over, she looked down and saw Phoebe asleep on the coffee table. "Morning sweetie" said a voice from behind her, Rachel was making coffee and eating a bagel.

"Morning, is Richard home?"

"No, he probably stayed out or something." Monica nodded her head and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mon.. We need to talk about you and Richard. You can't stay here, its not safe."

"I know but what can I do? It's not that easy for me to just pack up and leave him. He'll find me and hurt me Rach."

"I just can't believe he's been doing this to you. You both look so happy together no one would think he's hurting you."

"A fake smile can hide anything." They heard a groaning coming from the coffee table, Phoebe started to wake up.

"Eurgh. What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Monica's phone started to ring, the name Rachel flashed on the screen.

"Uh Mon, why am I calling you?" a confused Rachel asked.

"Oh I put Chandler's number under your name so Richard doesn't know." She answered the phone. "Hey you.. no he's out.. I know and I'm sorry, my friends came round for the night and I couldn't leave them.. I'll make it up to you.. no they're still here.. yeah I told them last night, they uh, kinda found out about the whole Richard thing.. yeah come round, see you in a minute.. bye"

"Monica are you crazy? What if Richard comes home and see's Chanandler here?" Phoebe had a point.

"First of all its Chandler, and second of all Richard's at work today so he won't be home until tonight." There was a knock on the door, Chandler walked in and went straight over to Monica, "Hey." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss, it was short but filled with passion.

"Hey, Chandler these are my best friends, Rachel and Phoebe."

"Hey girls," he said giving a smile, " so Mon where's Richard?"

"I have no clue, and I couldn't care less." It was if on cue, that Richard walked through the door, wearing the same clothes as yesterday and smelling of smoke and alcohol. Monica quickly left Chandler's side and walked over to Richard and did something she hadn't done in a long time, she kissed him.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is he here?" He said motioning to Chandler, his grip tightened on Monica's arm, Phoebe noticed this and jumped in.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Chandler, I didn't realise he lived across from you guys until this morning so he came round." Phoebe looked at Chandler, her eyes telling him to agree with her.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you again Richard, and you're wife." He smiled at Monica, she smiled back and mouthed "thank you" to Phoebe.

"Well, I'd just like to apologise about last night, I had a hard day at work and I wanted to spend time with my wife."

Monica cringed at the word 'wife', she hated him calling her that even though it was true, she'd do anything not to be his wife. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Well it was nice having you all here but I'd like to spend some time alone with Monica." They all knew what he mean by 'spend some time alone with Monica.' Monica started shaking, Rachel noticed this and realised it was her turn to save her.

"Actually Richard, Monica and I are going to visit my parents today, they're having a-uh a party and they need help setting up." She lied.

"Are you?" Richard turned to Monica, his grip slightly tightening on her arm but making it unnoticeable to the others.

"Uh yeah. Yeah we are, I completely forgot." She looked at him for a moment then at Rachel, "well, I'm gonna run and get dressed and then we'll go." She ran to her bedroom.

"Well, I guess me and Phoebe should get going, come on.. honey." He awkwardly took hold of her hand, "see you later guys."

"Uh yeah bye Rach!"

Richard walked over to the couch and sat down, "so Rachel, why are you're parents having this party?"

"Oh uh my dad, uh made some.. money so he's celebrating by uh.. spending.. it."

"Oh.. sounds.. fun." There was an awkward silence. "I'm gonna go and check on Monica." He got up and walked to their bedroom

Monica looked up and saw him, she took a deep breath and carried on getting ready, "we won't be gone long."

"Shut up. So what did you all do last night?" He walked towards her, Monica started to back against the wall.

"We just drank wine and.. talked." Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest.

"You talked, about what exactly?"

She was trying to think of something to say, she didn't have to come up with anything because Rachel appeared in their bedroom doorway, "about time" Monica thought to herself.

"Sorry to interrupt but Monica we gotta go now if we wanna make it on time." She gave her a warm smile.

Monica pushed passed Richard, grabbed her coat and purse and left the apartment. "Took you long enough." She joked, "thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled

"SO what are we gonna do today?"

"Well we could go and get some breakfast then go back to mine and talk about this situation you're in."

Monica put her head down "I told you guys everything last night."

"Yeah but Mon we need to find a way to get you away from him, why don't you come and live with me for a while?" She offered.

"He'll find me, you're making it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world but its not." She started to cry, "Rachel you have no idea what I'm going through."

"Shh honey, I know I don't, I'm sorry, I know it's not easy, but we can make it easy for you. We can help." She pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "let's not think about this now yeah? Let's get Pheebs and Chandler and we'll get something to eat okay?"

She nodded and walked into Chandlers apartment where Phoebe and Chandler were arguing over who the best side-kick is.

"No way! Robin? Robin can't get any women!"

"Well that's something you both have in common." Phoebe joked

Chandler was about to say something back when he realised Monica was behind him, "hey sweetie. You've been crying, why what did he do?" He started to check her face and arms for marks.

"Chandler I'm fine, he didn't touch me, it's okay. Listen we're gonna get some breakfast and hang out at Rachel's for a while, you coming?"

"Of course, you have no idea how much I've missed these lips." He said kissing her for a moment, he pulled away and grabbed his coat.

"I still think Robin's the best." Phoebe said, just to wind Chandler up.

* * *

Not the best of chapters but I've been struggling, sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to do one by Saturday, please review


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry its taken so long to update, this isn't one of my best chapters but its all I could think off. I'll warn you now, it ends on a cliffhanger ;D_

* * *

It had been at least 3 months since Rachel and Phoebe had found out about Monica and she was still living with Richard, none of them understood why and everytime they asked her she replied with "It's not that easy to leave."

"Maybe she's still in love with him." Phoebe said, her Rachel and Chandler were sat in Chandler's eating pizza and waiting for Monica to come home from shopping.

"How could anyone be in love with someone who hurts them?" Chandler said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well think about it, he's the first person she's ever loved, he's her husband, it'll be hard for her to stop loving him. Despite what he's doing."

"I guess you're right, I still don't understand it."

Monica walked through the door and placed her bags on Chandler's counter. "Hey babe." She walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him for a while.

"Oh god guys get a room." Phoebe said, throwing her pizza crust into the empty box.

Monica pulled a way from Chandler and sat on his lap, "Sorry Pheebs, so Rach what are you wearing for my mom's birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow your black dress? Y'know the one that really shows off your figure?"

"Sure, Phoebe what about you?"

"Oh I'm not sure, Rach can I borrow something of yours?"

"Yeah Pheebs."

"Women.." Chandler said rolling his eyes, Monica, Phoebe and Rachel each threw a pillow at him.

"So its sorted, oh Rach do you have a date?"

"What?! We need to bring a date? No! I don't know anyone who's free.. What about Ross? He hasn't found anyone yet has he?" She grabbed Chandler's phone and dialled his number.

"Phoebe who are you bringing?"

"Chandler." Both Monica and Chandler looked at her with a confused look on their faces. "What have none of you thought this through? I'm 'dating' Chandler so you guys can see each other. I can't bring someone else can I?" They both nodded, now getting what she was talking about.

"Well Ross is free so it looks like I'm going with him." Rachel said, totally oblivious to the fact Ross has a huge crush on her.

"Great so its sorted, okay I gotta go and make dinner, and guys.. don't come over tonight, I think Richard's starting to suspect something so just leave him to it okay."

Chandler, Phoebe and Rachel wanted to say 'no' but they knew she had a point, but they didn't agree with her. She grabbed her stuff and left Chandler's apartment.

"Just leave him to it? Is she crazy?" Chandler exploded.

"Chandler calm down, she's right. But think about it, he won't hit her face, arms or legs because she's wearing a dress tomorrow." Phoebe tried to reassure him.

"Oh so that leaves her stomach which could stop her from breathing and her back which could prevent her from moving. You're right! That is SO much better." He said sarcastically, going up to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Well we're gonna take off, we'll meet you at Central Perk tomorrow so we can all travel together to the party." They were about to leave when Rachel turned and said "Oh and Judy Geller, not really a nice person, especially to Monica, so just a heads up." She smiled, then they left. Chandler downed the rest of his beer and decided to have an early night, he knew tomorrow was gonna be a busy day.

Monica was clutching her stomach, trying to get her breath back, Richard had gone to take a shower. She walked into her bedroom, open her drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, she took three and led down on the bed for a while. She must of been asleep for about % minutes because when she woke up Richard was coming in from his shower, he put on some pyjamas and left the room, Monica was still tired so she went to sleep.

It was 12.34am when Monica next woke up, her bedroom light suddenly turned on and she covered her eyes with her hands. She looked towards her bedroom door and saw Richard standing there, staring at her. "Richard, what are you doing?" He didn't respond, he started walking towards her so she got up off the best, she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got closer. "How much have you had to drink?" Again he didn't respond, instead he pushed her on to the bed and started to climb on top of her, ripping her clothes off. Monica didn't know what to do, she was frozen with fear, "R-Richard please. Not tonight please." She chocked out, trying to get through to him, but he didn't stop, he continued to abuse her. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath and waited for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

Chandler fixed his tie and looked in the mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty good, he grabbed his cell and wallet and headed down to Central Perk to meet Phoebe and Rachel, he got there and saw them sitting on the big orange couch finishing their coffee's, he walked over to them. "Hey girls, looking good."

They smiled at his compliment "Not looking bad yourself Bing, I'm glad you're my date." Phoebe said, looking up at him.

"Aww thanks Pheebs. Should we get going?" The girls grabbed their stuff and headed up to Monica's apartment.

Monica had just finished her hair and was now putting on her shoes when Richard walked past her to get to his side of the room, the memories of last night flashing through her mind, a tear slid down her cheek. There was a knock on the door and she hurried to get it, she opened it to find Chandler, Rachel and Phoebe standing there. "Hey guys, one second.. Richard its time to go." Richard walked out of his room and put his arm around Monica, glaring at Chandler. Monica didn't want him touching her at all, but there was nothing she could do, the got a cab and headed to her parents place.

In the cab Chandler couldn't stop staring at Monica, she didn't have any visible bruises so she could show off her arms, legs and chest, and boy did she show them off good. She wore deep blue dress just above the knee which hugged her every curve and she was showing just the right amount of cleavage to drive any man insane. Her hair was curled and hanging just above her breasts and her make up looked perfect. Monica caught Chandler staring, she pushed her body out slightly and slashed him a smile.

* * *

After the long cab drive then finally arrived at Jack and Judy's house, Judy came out to welcome her guests "Monica honey, hi." She said giving her daughter a hug, then Richard. She made her way over to Rachel and Phoebe, "hello girls, its nice to see you." She flashed them a pearly white smile and gave them a hug. "And who's this?" She asked looking at Chandler.

"Mrs Geller, this is my..boyfriend Chandler Bing." Phoebe said, linking arms with him.

"Nice to see you Mrs Geller, and happy birthday."

"Please, call me Judy. Come on in, its freezing." The stepped inside and took off their coats when Judy turned to her daughter, "Monica, that dress is a bit revealing for tonight don't you think?" She smiled and then left to talk to some other guests.

Rachel leaned over and whispered in Chandler's ear. "Its only just begun."

* * *

The night had gone pretty well, Judy had insulted Monica and praised Ross who had been attempting to flirt with Rachel all night whilst Rachel and Judy had a good old 'bitch' in the corner of the room, Richard was showing Monica off to his friends and Phoebe had gone to every person in the room and told them their 'future'. Monica walked over to Chandler and whispered in his ear, "meet me in the upstairs bathroom in two minutes."

"How many bathrooms do you have?" He said jokingly.

"Just do it." He shivered at her hot breath on his neck, she kissed his neck slyly then walked upstairs. Chandler excused himself from the people he was talking to and followed Monica.

When he eventually found the bathroom he knocked on the door and felt two hands pulling him inside. Monica pressed him against the door, holding her body close to his and kissed him hard. "Monica you look-"

Monica cut him off with a kiss, "no time for that."

5 short rushed minutes later, the couple were getting dressed and making themselves look presentable. "God that was amazing." Chandler said kissing her gently. The were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door open, but they heard it slam shut.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Told you I'd end it on a cliffhanger, please review. And follow me on twitter aniston_cox. thanks guyssss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys I'm writing this on my iPod so I apologise for any spelling mistakes or if something doesnt make sense or the punctuation is wrong blah blah blah. Enjoy. _

* * *

Monica and Chandler jumped away from each other at the sound of the door slamming shut. "Who the hell was that?" Monica asked, panicking.

"I don't know I didn't see. I was to busy kissing this beautiful woman." Chandler said leaning in to kiss her againhe's dissapointed look appeared on his face when she pulled away.

"Chandler this is serious! What if it was Richard? Or my mom? Oh my god what have we done?"

"Mon! Calm down, we'll find a way to figure out who it was okay? Don't worry, whoever it is I _promise_ I will not let them hurt you." He pulled her in for a krelieved couldn't help but smile when she didn't pull away again.

"Thankyou, okay I'll leave first, wait a minute them follow me but when you get downstairs don't go into the living room, find somewhere else to go so it doesn't look suspicious." Monica opened the bathroom door and looked around, making sure that no one was upstairs. When she saw no one she closed the door and went to find Rachel. She found her in the corner of the living room with her mother laughing loudly about something she had no interest on whatsoever, she approached them. "Rachel, can I talk to you? It's really important."

"Monica where have you been? Richards been looking everywhere for you."

Monica began to bite her nails until her mother said "stop chewing them or they'll never grow."

Monica rolled her eyes at her mother and carried on her conversation with Rachel. "Is he still looking?"

"No, he went out to the garage with your dad, on about some sort of baseball bat? I don't know. Anyway, are you okay?"

"Uhm, no." She pulled Rachel away so that her mom couldn't listen in on their conversation. "Me and Chandler were upstairs.. You know, and someone walked in on us kissing, but they closed the door before we could see who it was. It wasn't my mom was it?"

"No, no she's been with me the whole time. My god Monica! Are you asking to get caught or something? You know of Richard finds out he'll kill you and Chandler. Out of all the places you do it here!"

"Do what here?" Rachel turned around to find Ross standing right behind her.

"Ross! Hi! Uhm, Monica.. Has uh.. Broke a nail! Yeah. And I know how mad your mom gets when she knows Monica messes with her nails."

Ross gave Rachel a questioning look before turning to his sister. "Anyway, Monica can I please talk to you in the kitchen. Alone?" He didn't even wait for a reply, he just walked towards the kitchen, expecting his sister to follow him. When Monica joined him in the kitchen he closed the door. "Mon I uh, I know about you and that guy Phoebe brought. I saw you kissing in the upstairs bathroom. Mon what the hell are you playing at? Don't you love Richard anymore?"

Monica hesitated for a moment before answering "of course I love Richard. It's my husband. I don't know what happened and I promise I won't do it again. But please don't tell anytime."

"If you love him then why are you cheating on him?"

"I'm not cheating on him! Me and Chandler only kissed!"

"Chandler? Huh what a name. Well Mon, don't let it go any further okay? And if this 'Chandler' tries anything with you again, just tell me and I'll kick his ass."

Monica couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. "Whatever you say Ross." Ross smiled at her then left the kitchen. Monica let out a long sigh, she hated having to lie to Ross but there was no way he'd understand. Not like Phoebe or Rachel did. Plus he'd tell their mom which would make the situation a million times worse. She decided to go and find Phoebe and Rachel. On her way out of the kitchen she bumped into Richard, he was drunk, she could tell because of the way he was walking.

"Where are you going?" His words slurred, he poked her in the shoulder hard.

"To find Rachel." she didn't make eye contact with him, she peered past his shoulder looking around the living room for a sign of Rachel, or Phoebe, or her mother.

"So, how about we carry on from last night when we get home?" He sneered, causing Monica to shake with fear.

"There's nothing to carry on from." She said calmly.

"Oh but honey, you didn't get to go on top." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her but Monica pushed him away.

"You're fucking disgusting."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He said, leaning closes towards her. Judy walked over to Monica and Richard.

"How is the happy couple?"

"We're great Judy." Richard answered, wrapping his arm around Monica's waist, "aren't we honey?"

Monica looked back and forth from Richard to her mother. "We're great, excuse me, I need to find Rachel." She gave them a fake smile and then quickly walked away before anyone could stop her.

"What's wrong with her?" Judy asked, looking back at her daughter who was now receiving a hug from Rachel and Phoebe.

Richard met up with her gaze and quickly said "oh we had an argument before we came here, nothing serious."

"Oh." Judy walked off, leaving Richard standing alone on the kitchen, still staring at Monica.

* * *

_that's chapter 7, sorry its quite short, anyway I should be able to update more frequently. So please review. And next chapter will be about them coming home from the Gellers, also I will skip forward a week. Hmm, what could be revealed after a week?..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews guys, they've made me so happy. Now I don't want to embarrass the person who PMed me so I'm not gonna mention any names but this person asked if I could include more 'sex scenes' between Chandler and Monica. I could do this only if you guys feel comfortable in reading it. Also I would need some help writing them as I'm not that confident in writing it. So of you wanna help PM me. Again I'm uploading this on my iPod so sorry for anything. _

* * *

It had happened again. That night they left the Gellers and got a taxi home. Monica had asked if Rachel or Phoebe wanted to stay over and Richard had made up a lie saying that they were going to have an early night. None of them protested.

It started as soon as they walked through the door, they had said goodbye to Rachel and Phoebe in the can and to Chandler on the hall. They walked through the door and Monica placed her purse on the kitchen table and turned to hang up her coat, but as she turned Richard gripped hold of her, pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck. "Told you we still had unfinished business to attend to when we got home." He whispered in her ear.

Monica tried to push him off of her but he was to strong. "Richard please just let me go." Her voice came out in a broken whisper.

But as usual he ignored her. He threw her to the floor and pulled up her dress. He grabbed a condom from his back pocket and put it on. "Remember what I said about you going on top?"

Monica looked at him. "Do you really think I'm gonna wanna touch you? You're disgusting." She felt a punch in her stomach.

"You're starting to get a mouth on you. Maybe I should stop you seeing your friends and family. Do what we planned to do at the start. Move away, I don't care where, but we will."

"Do you again really think I'm gonna go anywhere with you?" She felt a whack in her face, then numerous kicks on her body. She blacked out. When she woke up she felt sore, he had done it again, raped her and left her lying on the kitchen floor, she looked at the time and saw that it was 03:30am. She didn't want to go round to Chandlers because she knew that if he saw her freshly marked face and body, he'd spend the next hour trying to convince her to leave Richard. Instead she decided to go for a shower and spend the night on the couch. She'd make up a reason for chandler on why she didn't go round later.

Chandler stayed up all night waiting for Monica to arrive, he knew what Richard meant by 'early night'. He wanted to kill Richard. He hated him, he was causing the woman he cared so much about so much pain. He can remember one night where Monica dropped by and completely broke down in his arms, going on about Richard groping her when she came out of the shower. Chandler had to resist the urge to go round there and beat him to a pulp. Richard is big guy who's much older than him, but with all the anger he was feeling at that moment, he knew that he would be able to get the better of Richard. Chandler had asked Monica multiple times after that if he'd ever raped her, and she always said that he hadn't. If she had sever said yes he didn't know what he would do. Again he'd probably kill him. "Hopefully it'll never come to that." Chandler muttered to himself whilst finally giving up on waiting and going to beds.

* * *

_okay guys this is the time change. It's now been one week since that night. _

* * *

Monica rushed into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. It was about five in the morning and she had just returned from Chandlers. "Oh no. Oh god please no." She muttered to herself, she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, she drank it in three large gulps. She then took her phone out of her purse and dialled Rachel's number, it rang a couple of times before she finally answered.

"Monica? It's five in the morning on a Saturday! Why are you calling me? Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Monica sniffed and began to cry silently. "Rach.. I think I'm pregnant." She began to sob loudly. Not caring if Richard heard her or not.

Rachel bolted up in her bed. Had she heard correctly? "What? Why do you think that?"

"Well I'm a few days late and I've just thrown up."

"It could just be food poisoning."

"But what if its not Rach? What am I gonna do? I'm only 22! I can't have a baby yet! And plus Richard doesn't want kids, so what do I tell him? My god Rachel he's gonna kill me!"

"Shh hey now, it's okay. Honey its okay shh." She tried to calm down her friend. "So is it Chandlers baby?" The other end of the phone went silent. But Rachel knew that Monica was still there, she could hear her breathing. "Monica? Who's baby is it?"

Monica started crying even harder. "Rachel I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? When did you and Richard last have sex?

Monica didn't know what so say, she couldn't tell Rachel about the rape. " On the night of my parents birthday. I had sex with him so he wouldn't hurt me. And it worked. But now I don't know who the father is because I had sex with Chandler on the same night remember?" She said the last bit quietly, remembering that her husband was only a few steps away.

"Oh honey, so I'm guessing I'm the first one you've told? When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know, I'm terrified, Richard doesn't want kids so god knows what he's gonna do to me when he finds out."

"What about Chandler?"

"..I'm scared he'll leave me when he finds out. Then I'd be on my own. I know you and Phoebe will be there for me, and Ross, but my baby will need a father."

"Well you don't know if you _are actually pregnant_ yet. Tell you what, I'll come by later, say 10? I'll pick up a pregnancy test and then we'll know for sure. In the mean time, get some rest. I love you.

Monica was so grateful that she had Rachel for a friend. "I love you too, night." She hung up the phone and grabbed a blanket from her room, careful not to wake Richard. She led down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

She was well and truly terrified.

* * *

_That's chapter eight. Pleaseeeee review! and follow my twitter aniston_cox xox_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I realise now that you can't know if you're pregnant or not after a week so if Monica is pregnant and I have to write about what happens during the pregnancy if any of it isn't true I apologise. I know nothing about pregnancy or birth. So that's just a heads up. Again I'm updating on my iPod so you know.._

* * *

Rachel had woke up a couple of hours after her and Monica's phone call, she had some breakfast, had a shower and got dressed as quick as she could. She then ran to the nearest drug store and picked up 4 pregnancy tests just to make sure, she then ran all the way to Monica's and arrived a half our early.

Monica answered her door to do a very tired and out of breath Rachel. "Woah, did you run all the way here?"

"Yeah, I was too excited, where's Richard?"

"Oh he works Saturdays until about four."

"Oh good, well I picked up four just to be on the safe side, now how much water have you drank?"

"About 3 bottles so please hurry because I really need to go."

Rachel handed her friend the pregnancy tests and waited outside the bathroom door for her to finish. "Mon? Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah.. Could you please move away from the door, I can't pee under pressure."

"Oh god yeah sorry." Rachel walked over to the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She started sipping it nervously until Monica came out of the bathroom. "How long do we have to wait?"

"About 3 minutes." She set a timer and placed the pregnancy tests on the table. the three minutes felt like three hours. None of them had said a word but when the timer went off they both jumped. "It's time." Monica went to turn the tests over but stopped herself. "I can't do it Rach, you do it for me." She said, getting up from the coffee table and moving towards the couch.

Rachel took a deep breath before slowly turning over each off the tests. "Mon.. You're pregnant."

Monica burst into tears, she wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness or joy. Rachel rushed over to her and instantly pulled her into a hug, she sat them both down on the couch and let Monica lie on her lap. It took several minutes before she finally spoke. "Rachel what am I going to do? I'm so scared. Please Rachel tell me what do to!"

"Honey I'm really sorry but I don't know." Monica started crying harder. "I mean, you need to tell both guys, at the end of the day you're married and the guy who you're not married to could be the father."

"What a great way to make me feel better." Monica said sarcastically getting up off of the couch.

Rachel took a deep breath before asking the question. "Monica, do you want to keep this baby?"

"...I don't know.."

* * *

Joey was sat in Central Perk waiting for Chandler to arrive, he eventually walked through the door, Joey waved him over. "Hey man, how are you?"

"I'm great, sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, I've been pretty busy"

"It's fine, so tell me about this girl."

"Her names Monica, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I.. I think I'm falling in love with her."

Joey started choking on the coffee he was drinking. "Are you serious? You're only 23 man! Aren't you a bit too young to be getting serious?"

"Seriously man, I've never felt this way about anyone. But there's just one problem.. She's married'"

"What?! Married?!"

"Joey keep your voice down would you? She's a regular here. Yeah she's married."

"So she's cheating on her husband with you? Way to go Chandler." Joey said, patting his back.

"Hey I'm not proud of it. I don't like the fact that she has to cheat, but she has her reasons."

"Reasons? What's her reason? Come on tell me her reason!" Joey said, bouncing excitedly on the orange sofa, wanting to hear the gossip.

"Nothing, so how's things with you and that girl Sammie?" Chandler said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"She's old news, I'm seeing someone new now, her names Donna, she's smart, funny and she used to be a porn star!" A huge grin appeared on Joeys face.

"She sounds like a good catch man." He said sarcastically

* * *

Monica was still thinking about what Rachel said. Did she really want this baby? She'd wanted a baby since she was a kid, it was all she could dream of, but once she married Richard and she found out he didn't want children, she gave up all hopes of becoming a mom. On the other hand, she and Chandler were getting pretty serious even though she was already in a relationship, what if he wanted children? What if it was his child? He'd never forgive her for aborting his child. "I'm gonna do it."

Rachel looked at her confused, "do what?"

"I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Honey are you sure?"

"100%. I've wanted this ever since I was a little girl. I'm gonna do it."

Rachel ran over to her friend and have her a hug " honey I'm so proud of you. You're going to make a fantastic mother, and I'm going to stick by you through it all!"

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Monica was sat in the hospital waiting area with Rachel and Phoebe waiting for her name to be called, she was now eight weeks pregnant and still hadn't told either Chandler or Richard. Not even her brother or her parents knew, only Phoebe and Rachel.

A nurse came out of a room holding a clip board. "Monica Burke? The doctor will see you now." She gave them a warm smile as led them to a room.

"Hello Mrs Burke, my names Dr Weathers, please take a seat, I'm presuming the father couldn't make it?"

"Please call me Monica, and yes he's busy with work, that's why I brought along my friends. I hope that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine. Now lie back and try to relax."

After the doctors appointment they all decided to go and look at baby stuff, even though it was still pretty early.

"Monica would you stop worrying. The doctor said everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about." Phoebe said, looking through a rack of little pink and yellow dresses.

"I know, I just can't believe this is really happening. I'm gonna be a mommy." Monica said smiling

"I know.. Ooh Mon please let me buy this for the baby?" Rachel said excitedly holding up a fluffy white snow suit.

Monica laughed "not just yet Rach, I can't have baby stuff around the house when Richard doesn't even know."

"Well I'm buying it. I'll keep it at my place for now." Rachel said picking up the snow suit and rushing to the counter before Monica could stop her.

After they had finished shipping they all decided to go somewhere for lunch. Still going crazy over baby stuff. Monica couldn't believe that she was going to be a mom.

* * *

_okay so everything I say about pregnancy may not be correct as I know nothing. I'm getting it all of the Internet so please be nice. Revieeeew!:)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Again I'm updating on my iPod and I know nothing about pregnancy so be nice if I make a mistake. _

* * *

It was 2:19am and Monica was getting ready to go round to Chandlers, she was now 10 weeks pregnant and had started to get a tiny bump, apparently because she was pretty skinny she would show quicker. She still hadn't told anyone other than Rachel and Phoebe so she grabbed a large sweatshirt to cover her bump and headed over to Chandlers.

She opened his door and found him sat on the couch with a glass of champagne in each hand. "Now I know it's a bit too early in the morning to be drinking, but it's just the one glass." He smiled and handed her the glass.

She gave him a nervous smile, "Uhm thank you but I think I'll pass, I'm not feeling to good."

"Oh okay, well is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine... Actually, no it's not, Chandler I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay."

Monica took a seat next to him on the couch. "Before I tell you this, I just want you to know that I love you, and I hope you don't judge me." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Chandler, I'm pregnant."

Chandler sat there staring at her. Had he heard her correctly? "Is it uh- is it mine?"

Tears started to roll down Monica's face, "I'm not sure." She said quietly.

"You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure? Are you sleeping with someone other than me?"

"I'm not a slut Chandler okay? Just because I'm sleeping with you behind my husbands back doesn't mean I'm cheating on you as well, for gods same Chandler I love you!" Her voice raising slightly.

"Mon I'm sorry, okay I know, and I love you too. But who's the other possible father?" He asked nervously, not sure if he wanted to know or not.

"It's Richard."

Hearing that her husband was the other possible father really shocked him, he thought she hated Richard? The conversation he and Phoebe had a couple months back replayed in his mind. "Monica do you still love Richard?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why?"

"So why did you sleep with him?"

She couldn't tell Chandler what Richard had done to her, do hadn't done it since that night, he hasn't even hit her much lately. "I did it so he wouldn't hurt me, I was in so much pain from the last beating I couldn't handle another. Please forgive me. It meant nothing to me. Honest. I don't love him. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed Chandler gently on the lips, he kissed her back and slowly started to lie her down on the couch. He quickly pulled back, Monica looked at him, hurt that he pulled away from her.

"No Mon don't worry, I wanna do this, it just, feels weird doing it while you've got a person growing inside you."

Monica laughed, " I know what you mean. So you're happy about me being pregnant?"

"Over the moon." He smiled, kissing her again.

"So.. will you stay with me? Even if it isn't your child?"

"of course, I'd never leave you Mon. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what did Richard say when he found out?" Monica looked away from him. "He doesn't know does he? Mon what's be gonna say when he finds out?"

" He's not going to find out. Because I'm leavening him before the baby is born."

Chandler couldn't help but smile. "Seriously?" Monica smiled and nodded her head in response. "Oh my god, you're actually gonna do it, you're actually gonna leave him!" Chandler pulled her in for a hug and they sat there for ages talking about doctors appointments and names and just basic parenting stuff.

Monica looked at the clock, it was 5:37 and Richard would be waking up in about an hour. She turned and looked at Chandler who was snoring peacefully. Not wanting to wake him up, she climbed out of the bed as quietly as se could and headed back to her apartment. She didn't want to climb in bed next to Richard so she made herself some coffee (decaf) and watched some TV. She heard a noise coming from her bedroom, Richard came out momenta after looking confused. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I made myself some coffee and decided to watch some TV." She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Oh, okay. You coming to bed?"

"No in just gonna stay here." She didn't know if it was the wisest move, but she wasn't bothered at that moment in time. His response shocked her.

"Okay.. I love you." He walked back into the bedroom and closed the door, she could of sworn she could hear him crying. Why didn't he argue back? And why did he say he loved her? He hadn't said it to her in years. Monica stayed seated on the couch until it was time to make breakfast.

* * *

"It was so weird Pheebs, he said it like he meant it as well."

"Maybe he did, maybe he's changed and he's sorry. I'm not saying you should forgive him and start loving him again, because I think that's pretty stupid. So how did Chandler take it?"

"Surprisingly well, he even said he'd stay with me if it wasn't his child. At first he freaked out and assumed I was cheating on him like I am Richard, but once I explained it to him, he got so excited and just talked about names and appointments and houses. It was amazing."

"So Richard still doesn't know?"

"Nope, and he'll never find out. Because I'm leaving him before the baby comes."

"Seriously? Oh Mon that's amazing news! Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, I can't stay with Chandler because he lives right across the hall from Richard and me. And I can't stay with my parents because that's obvious, plus they don't know I'm pregnant, and I can't stay with you or Rach because again it's obvious."

"You could stay with my grandmother. She lives like down the street from me, you know her, plus she's got the room. And it's not obvious."

"I don't know Pheebs, I'd feel like I was intruding on her life. What if I need helpin the middle of the night, she wouldn't be able to help me. I'll just find a cheap hotel or something."

"You can't be alone because they'd be no one to help you if you're in labour or need the bathroom and can't get up. What about Carol? She won't tell Ross if you tell her not to."

"But what about when Ross visits and sees me in their spare room?"

"You'll figure something out. Just give her a call." She handed Monica her cell phone.

Monica nervously dialled Carols number and waited for her to answer. "Hey Carol it's Monica.. I'm great how are you?.. Great, listen I was wondering if you'd be able to do me this huge favour.. Well me and Richard are arguing a lot and I need a place to stay, you know somewhere be wont think of looking.. I haven't told any of my family yet.. Really?.. Oh thank you so much, I'll pay rent and for my own food and everything.. No really it's fine.. Oh and can you not tell Ross? And make sure Ben doesn't tell.. It won't be for a while. I thought I'd give you some time to sort everything out.. I'll call you soon and let you know.. You too, bye."

"Done?"

"Yeah, everything is going to plan."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to upload ASAP. Revieeeew x


	11. Chapter 11

Monica was half way through making dinner when her phone started ringing. She wiped her hands on a cloth and answered it. "Hello?"

"Monica, it's Phoebe, Ross knows you're pregnant!"

"What?! How does he know?"

"Well remember that snow suit Rachel bought for your baby? Well she wrapped it and put a tag on it, then Ross stopped by her apartment and saw the tag and well, now he knows you're pregnant!"

" Why didn't either of you lie and say its not for me?"

"Because the tag says ' to mommy Monica, all our love, Pheebs and Rach, and he opened it and pulled it out. Knowing that it couldn't fit you he now knows you're pregnant."

" Oh my god! Where is he now?"

"On his way over to your place with Rach. I'm sorry Mon."

"No it's fine, look I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and started pacing around the living room. She heard banging coming from the other side of her door.

"Monica? Open this door right now!" Her brother shouted from the other side.

"Monica I'm so sorry I tried to stop him!" She heard Rachel call.

"MONICA! Open this door right now!"

"My god Ross!" Monica stormed towards the door and opened it with such force it banged against the wall. "Do you have to shout all the _fucking_ time?!"

Ross was taken back by his sisters outburst. "Mon why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because it's none of your business okay? What gives you the right to come over here shouting at me and ordering me to tell you about my family life?"

"Mon I-"

"No Ross! I don't need to tell you everything that happens to me. I told Rachel and Phoebe because I can trust them to keep quiet and not go running to mom!"

Ross stood there awkwardly, his shoes had suddenly become very interesting to him. "Mon.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of came over here shouting the odds. Will you forgive me?"

A smile appeared on Monica's face "of course Ross, can't have my child growing up without an uncle can I?"

Ross smiled at the word 'uncle' "I'm gonna be an uncle.. I'm gonna be an uncle!" He pulled his sister into a hug, careful of her stomach. "What did Richard say?"

"Oh he's still getting used to it, he doesn't really want people talk about it so please don't mention it to him when you are him. Oh and don't tell anyone!"

"o-okay.. We'll I've gotta go. I'll see you later. By Rach."

Rachel closed the door behind Ross and walked over to Monica. "Woah, where did all of that energy come from?"

Monica smiled "I don't know, mood swings maybe, you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, would you keep an eye on the sauce, I need the bathroom"

"yeah sure." Rachel began stirring the sauce and Monica went to the bathroom. She heard Monica screaming

"Rachel! Oh my god Rachel please help me!" Rachel dropped the spoon she was stirling with and sprinted towards her friend.

"Monica? What's wrong?" She looked at Monica who had tears streaming down her face, she looked at Monica's hand and saw that it was covered in blood. "Oh my god! Quick get your coat, we'll get a cab to the hospital." She ran into the kitchen to turn off the stoves and ran back to her friend who was struggling to put her coat on. She helped her then grabbed her bloody hand and dragged her out of the door. They sprinted downstairs. "taxi!" She yelled at the top of her voice, strangers were staring at Monica who had blood seeping through her sweat pants, her hand still covered in blood. A cab pulled up and Rachel ushered Monica inside. "Hospital. And please hurry!" The driver took one look at Monica and saw the blood. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Monica started sobbing uncontrollably, "Rachel what am I going to do? I can't lose this baby. Chandler would never forgive me!"

"You're not going to lose this baby okay? You need to think positive." She pulled her into a hug and started stroking her hair.

"This is my fault. If I wasn't such a slut-"

Rachel cut her off. "Hey! That's enough. You are not a slut. You're a woman who's gone through so much in her young life. Monica you're the strongest person I know. I admire you so much. You're not a slut. Okay?"

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital. "Here you go lady's." The driver said, he watched as Rachel started to pull out her purse, " don't worry about paying. You just take your friend to get sorted out. Good luck miss." He smiled at them.

"Thank you so much." She gave him a warm smile then climbed out of the cab. She opened Monica's door for her and helped her out. More blood was on her pants now, strangers were staring at Monica, a look of sympathy on their faces. Like they knew what was going on. "Come on sweetie." She took her friends hand and walked with her into the hospital. She felt Monica's hand tighten around hers. She squeezed it back. They eventually reached the front des. "We need a doctor. My friends pregnant and she's bleeding. Please help!"

The nurse took a look at the scared woman besides the nervous one, and took a look at her pants. She gasped in reply. "Doctor Weathers! Doctor Weathers hurry!"

* * *

Aren't I evil xD sorry it's short. I wanted to update as soon as possible. And sorry for the cliff hanger. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Monica lie back on the bed, just relax okay we're going to do all we can to make sure baby's safe."

Monica grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and squeezed it hard, it hurt Rachel but not as much as it hurt her seeing her friend like this. After what seemed like years the doctor finally spoke.

"Well Monica you're very lucky. Baby's fine, you've suffered something called a placenta previa. It's when-"

Monica cut her off "it's okay, I know what it is. So is everything okay? My baby's alive?"

"Your baby is 100% fine. You're going to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Bed rest for two months? I can't do that I'm sorry"

"I'm afraid you have no choice Mrs Burke."

"Please don't call me that! My names Monica."

"Okay. Well Monica you're ready to go, I'm sorry we have no spare pants for you to change into."

"it's fine." the doctor left the room.

Rachel turned to Monica "see? Everything's okay."

"But bed rest for two months? What am I gonna tell Richard when I can't get up to make his dinner or whatever he needs me to do?"

"now would be a great time to move into Carols. You've been talking about it for like 2 months now Mon, and you're still with that bastard."

"Rach change the record please." Monica said getting changed into her blood stained pants.

"Okay, sorry. So are you going to tell Chandler about this?"

"Yeah, he needs to know." Monica grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. "Come on, I need to change." She signed a few forms at the reception desk and left the hospital.

Outside the hospital Rachel shouted for a cab again. To their surprises the same cabby who drove them to the hospital picked them up. They reached Monica's apartment when Monica froze outside the door. "Richards home. He's going to wonder where I've been. And is still got my bloody pants on."

"Do you have any spare pants at Chandlers?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Wait here." She tried Chandlers door to see if it was open, it was, she walked inside and was about to turn into the bedroom when she heard a mumbling coming from the couch, she looked over and sas a dark haired Italian man sleeping there holding a stuffed penguin. She didn't know who it was so she decided to ignore him and go into Chandler's bedroom to find some pants. She eventually found some of her sweats under his bed and put them on, she hid the stained ones under his bed, she'd tell Chandler about it later. She was about to leave when she heard a voice from behind her. "Who the hell are you?"

She spun round to find the Italian man standing in the doorway of Chandlers bedroom looking tired and confused. "I'm-uh-I'm Monica."

the Italian man snapped his fingers as if he'd remembered something "the girl from across the hall?" Monica nodded her head in reply "Joey Tribbiana." He held out his hangland she shook it. "So what are you doing in Chandlers room?"

"it's a long story, and kind of personal. I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta get going. Could you tell Chandler to call me when he's home?" She smiled at Joey.

"Sure. By Monica." he called after her as she was leaving. "She's hot.." He muttered to himself.

She ran out into the hall and found Rachel sitting against door. "What took you so long?"

"I just ran into one of Chandlers friends. Come on you're staying for dinner." She opened the door and pushed Rachel inside. "Hey sweetie!" She called out to her husband, he emerged from their bathroom.

"Where the hell have-" he started shouting but stopped when he realised they had company. "Hello Rachel. Monica honey where have you been?"

"Sorry Richard I wanted to go shopping with Monica. She explained to me she was busy making dinner but I dragged her along." She smiled at him sweetly.

"it's fine, Monica get changed we're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"Peters house. It's his birthday."

"Richard I can tonight.."

"Why not?"

"Because.. Uhm.. Me and Rachel need dinner."

"You can have something at Pete's and Rachel can find somewhere to eat."

"Yeah but-"

Rachel started crying next to Monica, Monica looked at her confused. "Me and my boyfriend broke up!" She said in a high pitched voice. Monica suddenly caught on with her plan, she hugged Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Richard said.

"I don't anymore!" She started crying even louder. "That's why I need Monica to stay with me tonight."

Richard glared at Monica. "Fine. Have fun." He slammed the door as he left the apartment.

"Oh my god what the hell was that?" Monica asked Rachel.

"you need bed rest. So go on, get in bed and I'll order us some Chinese food." She grabbed the phone and started dialling the Chinese number.

Monica was getting into bed when she heard her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me, Joey said you were in my room earlier. Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you. Come round?"

"uh joeys still here.."

"He can come round. I really need to talk to you." She hung up not waiting for a reply. A couple of seconds later she heard a knocking on her front door, Chandler asking for her, footsteps and then a soft knocking on her bedroom.

"Monica?" He saw her led in bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it Richard? Has he hurt you? Has he hurt our baby?"

"Richard didn't do anything. But it is about our baby." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Rachel and I were in here earlier and I went to the bathroom, when I looked at my pants I saw blood, I realised I was bleeding a lot. I shouted for Rachel and she took me to the hospital." She looked at Chandler and saw he was crying.

"No. Please. Not our baby. Mon." he started crying harder, Monica took hold of his hands.

"Chandler let me finish, I went to the hospital and they said I suffered from a placenta previa. So I'm on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Our baby's fine?"

"our baby's fine. Don't worry." She smiled and pulled him toward her, kissing him passionately. "So, what are yours and Joeys plans for tonight?"

"we'll probably just stay in and watch Baywatch. How about you and Rachel? Where's Richard?"

"He's at a party. Rach has ordered take out so we'll probably just watch a movie."

"Ooh girls night Hugh?" He joked, genetly nudging her in the arm.

"You wish Bing." she smiled at him, doe patted the empty space next to her telling him to lie with her. They sat there until the food came.

* * *

I'm pretty ashamed of this chapter. I don't like it but I felt horrible leaving you guys on a cliffhange. Next chapter will be better. And it'll end on a cliffhanger. Just a heads up. review


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been busy revising for my science gcse's. well I'm bak at least, here's chapter 13 sorry if it seems rushed_

* * *

Monica walked into her apartment and felt a sharp whack on her left cheek, she looked up and saw Richard standing there with an angry look on his face. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I just went to the store to pick up some things."

"Really? Or have you been with your boyfriend?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? A couple weeks back you were being fine with me! You weren't accusing me of seeing another man! Which for the record Richard I am not!" She felt another hit on her face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me. Got it? Now where going to your parents for dinner. Ross will be there too."

"I'm not feeling up to going out tonight Richard." She started walking towards her bedroom when she heard Richard following her.

"I don't care 'how you're feeling' get changed and be down at the car in 5 minutes. Any later and you'll know about it." He walked out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way. Monica sighed and grabbed a pale pink baggy jumper and some black pants. She quickly put them on, put on a bit of lipstick and ran down to the car.

"Just in time. I was about to come and get you." They set off to the Gellers house. The car ride was silent, Monica was looking out of the window when she felt Richards hand going further and further up her leg. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away furiously. "You know.. We're about 5 minutes early.. Why don't we take a quick stop and we could-"

"No! No way Richard. Now hurry up, my mom hates it when we're late."

Richard stared at her. "Fine." He slammed his foot down on the accelerator, causing the car to go faster down the dark road.

"Richard what the fuck are you doing?! STOP!" Richard slammed his foot down on the breaks, causing Monica to hit her head on hyphen dashboard. She converted her stomach with her hands instinctively. She turned to Richard, hoping he hasn't seen her protecting her stomach. He didn't. "What the fuck is wrong with you Richard?! You nearly killed us!"

"yeah well you're fine aren't you? We're not dead." He carried on driving towards the Gellers house, when he pulled up in the driveway Monica jumped out of the car and walked quickly towards the house, leaving Richard behind. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She could hear her dad laughing until he eventually answered the door.

"It's my little Harmonica! How are you sweetheart? What's happened to your head?" He reached up and touched his daughters slightly bruised forehead.

"Accident at work.. Where's Ross?"

"He's in the kitchen.. Richard! Great to see you!"

Monica pulled a face at the sight of her dad and Richard hugging. She walked off into the kitchen in search of Ross. She found him opening a bottle of wine in the kitchen. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway. "Hey sis, so.. Is tonight the night you tell mom and dad about the baby?" He said quietly, making sure only Monica could hear what he was saying.

"Richards not ready to tell anyone yet. He doesn't know that you, Phoebe or Rachel know.. Hey I need your help with something."

"What is it?" He asked Monica suspiciously.

"Well because I'm pregnant I can't drink.. What do I do?"

Ross thought for a moment, "leave it to me. I have an idea."

"Kids! Dinner!" Jack yelled from the dining room.

"Come on." Ross took Monica's hand and lead her into the dining room. "Hey mom, how many more bottles of wine do we have?"

"Just the one you're holding dear. Why?"

"Oh. No reason it's just that- Oh no!" Ross fake tripped and threw the bottle on wine in the air. Causing it to smash on the marble floor. "Oh my god, mom, dad I'm so sorry I don't know what happened. Looks like we're having juice!" He walked past Monica into the kitchen.

"Thank you." She have him a smile.

"Anything for my little sister." He replied, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Dinner had gone surprisingly well. Judy didn't pick on Monica as much, Ross stayed quiet about the pregnancy and Richard was too busy talking to Jack to acknowledge Monica. They said goodbye to Jack, Judy and Ross and headed home. The car ride was silent and Monica sat with her legs close to the car door so that Richard couldn't touch her. They finally arrived home when Richard said "well I'm going to the bar, see if any of the guys are there. I'll be back in an hour or 3." And with that he walked out of the door. Monica looked up at the clock on the wall, it was only 8 o'clock, she decided to go round to Chandlers.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, it took 5 minutes until she finally got one. Chandler answered the door wearing sweats, his eyes red and puffy. "Chandler? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"He's dead Mon.."

"Dead? Who's dead?" She waited for a reply but she didn't get one. "Come on baby answer me. Who's dead?"

Chandler started sobbing. "My dad! My dads dead! He had a heart attack whilst doing a show.. What am I going to do Monica? I never told him how much I loved him, he tried to visit me but I kept pushing him away. Saying I was 'too busy' or 'it wasn't the right time'. What kind of asshole doesn't have time for his own father?" Monica pulled him into a hug and started stroking his back.

"Shh. Hey now, sweetie it's okay. Come on, lets go inside and we'll talk about it." She pulled Chandler into his apartment and went to sit him down on the couch when he stopped her.

"Could we.. Go make love? I really need you right now." He looked like a lost little school boy. Monica nodded and took his hand. She led him to the bedroom where they spent 2 hours together. Chandler had one hand wrapped around Monica's waist and another on her large stomach. "I love you. So much. I promise I will never leave you or our baby alone, I promise." They both fell asleep.

Monica woke up and looked at the clock on Chandlers bed side '12:45' "Shit!" She turned and saw Chandler was still sleeping. Deciding on not wanting to wake him, she got dressed and quickly text Rachel saying 'If Richard asks I've been at yours since he went out x'. She kissed Chandler goodbye and headed to her apartment. When she opened the door all the lights were turned off apart from the bedroom. She slowly walked over to the bedroom door and pressed her ear against it, trying to listen for Richard snoring. With no luck she decided to enter the room. She found her 'husband' sat on the bed drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"Well, look who finally showed up. My wonderful wife." His words were slurred. It was obvious that he was drunk. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Monica shrugged. "At Rachel's."

"No, no, no. Don't lie to me. I called Rachel. She said she hasn't seen you all day."

"We'll I was there."

He suddenly jumped uOf off the bed and gripped god of her arm. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME MONICA!"

"RICHARD GET OFF ME!"

He slapped her hard in the face, and pushed her to the floor. He lifted his foot, ready to stomp on her stomach. "NO!" She led there on the floor, waiting for the blow. But it never came. She looked up and saw Richard staring at her stomach, she looked down and says that her sweater was pulled up slightly and she had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"What the fuck, is that?" He pointed to her stomach. "Are you pregnant?"

Monica stood up slowly and pulled down her sweater. "Yes."

"Am I- am I the father?" she could see a hurt look on Richards face. She knew it was time to tell the truth.

"No. It's not yours."

"What?" It started off as a whisper. Then he finally exploded. "WHAT?!"

"I said its not your. You're not the father."

"You slept with someone else?"

"Yes I did. And I'm glad. And I love him Richard. I love him more than I ever loved you. More than I ever will love you."

Richard couldn't believe it, all those times he thought Monica was cheating, he knew it wasn't true. That he was being stupid. Monica saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I-I-I thought-"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you loved me Mon."

Monica couldn't help but laugh. "Love you? Love the man who beat me senseless every night? Love the man who accused me of cheating? Who's kept me away from my family and friends? Who RAPED me?Who's made me question if this baby is yours or not? Who's made me afraid to be in my own home? Richard do you know how many nights I lay awake scared? Scared that you'd suddenly wake up and-and rape me? Your own fucking wife?"

"Theres a chance the baby could be mine?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. I'm not staying with you Richard. I'm leaving. With him, with the man I love. And we're going to start a family together. Far, far away from you. You'll never hear from me again." and with that she pulled her suitcase from under the bed and started loading her clothes into it.

"Mon- Monica, honey please don't leave me. I need you. I can change. I can be a good father. A good husband. Please Monica give me a second chance. I love you."

Monica zipped up her suitcase and pulled it off the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse off the counter. "Goodbye Richard."

Richard ran towards her. "No! Monica please!" He grabbed grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Richard please let me go."

"If you're going then I'm coming with you." he yanked her out of the door, down the steps of the building and into the cold night.

"Richard what are you doing? Let me go!" He pushed her into the car and got in the drivers seat. "Richard you're drunk get out of the car." He ignored her and started the ignition. He slammed in foot on the accelerator, causing the car to go in full speed. "Richard! Richard stop the car right now." ignoring her pleas he went faster. "Richard please you're going to kill us! RICHARD!"

"I go where you go." Monica didn't know what he meant. She suddenly gripped hold of the steering wheel, trying to make the car turn round. Both of them were fighting over the steering wheel. Monica looked up and saw a building in front of them. The car was still going dangerously fast.

"RICHARD STOP!" She screamed.

It all went black.

* * *

Sorry it took so long too update. I've been revising for my science gcse but now it's over for this year I'll be updating more frequently. Think theres only 2 more chapter left. REVIEW! Or I'll take longer to update xD


	14. Chapter 14

It all went black

* * *

Chandler was tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't get Monica off his mind. He couldn't believe how supportive she had been over his fathers death, she was all that he needed to get him through this mess. Her, and their baby. There was still doubt in Chandlers mind that the baby might not be his, but he'd stick to his word. He'd be there for them both. Chandlers phone started buzzing loudly on the side of his dresser, he groaned and checked the caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognise. "Hello?"

"Chandler? Is that you?" A panicked voice came from the other side of the line.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Rachel. You need to get down to the hospital right now."

"Why? Whats going on? Is it Monica? Is the baby coming?"

He could hear Rachel crying on the other end. "Yeah it's Monica. But it's not the baby. Her and Richard were in a serious car crash. It's looking bad, they won't let us see her. We still need to call Ross. Please hurry." She didn't even wait for a reply, she hung up the phone.

Chandlers heart started beating rapidly against his chest. Monica. Car crash. Serious. Baby. He grabbed his cell and sprinted out of the apartment, not bothering to change out of his sweats and t-shirt. He ran outside and looked for a cab, he saw one down the street. Two drunk men were staggering towards it, singing loudly. Chandler ran down the street, hoping to catch the cab before the men did. He eventually got to it and jumped in the back. "Hospital please." the cab driver looked back at him in surprise. "Now!" The driver gave him one final stare, then set off towards the hospital.

* * *

Monica could feel pain all over, she tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. She could hear voices all around her. "Quick, put the mask on her."

"Into this room right here."

"She's pregnant! Come on people we don't have much time!"

"Doctor we-"

"I don't give a shit! There's a woman and baby's life at risk! Get to work! Now!"

She could feel a sting in the side of her amore she tried to speak but no words came out. She tried calling for Chandler. She needed him right now. She felt a shock in her body. Causing her to shake all over.

"Doctor? What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. We've got to get this baby out right now!"

She could hear the beeping of machinery, then more stings in her arms. It felt like hours had passed until she heard the high pitched crying. Her baby was alive. "Chandler." She whispered, until falling into unconscious again.

* * *

Chandler slammed open the hospital doors and headed straight for the front desk. "I need to know which room Monica Geller is in. Please"

The nurse started typing into her computer. "I'm sorry sir. There's no 'Monica Geller' on our system."

Chandler thought for a moment. "Try Monica Burke."

The nurse again typed into the computer. "She hasn't been admitted to a room yet, she's in surgery. But you can wait for her on the 4th floor. The elevators down the hall." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He started running towards the elevator. He stood outside of the shiny metal doors impatiently, waiting for them to open. When they eventually did he dived inside, not seeing where he was going he crashed into someone. "My god I'm so sorry I- Phoebe?"

"Chandler! I was just coming to look for you. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He could tell that she had been crying. The ride up to the fourth floor was silent. They both were still holding each others hands. Silently reassuring each other that everything was going to be okay. Of course neither of them knew that. The doors finally opened and Phoebe dragged him towards the waiting area. Where an anxious Ross and a sobbing Rachel were both sat. "Rach, he's here."

"Chandler! Oh god you're here!"

"Of course I am. Rachel what's going on? What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to my cell ringing, it was the hospital, they said that Mon and Richard had been in a serious crash and that I was to come down straight away."

"Why did they call you?"

"I'm here emergency contact. She's had me as it since forever."

"What about the baby?"

"We're not sure. They haven't told us anything new."

Ross interrupted them. "Woah. What's he doing here?"

"Ross this is-" Rachel began but Ross cut her off.

"I know who he is. In a way. I saw him and Monica kissing in the bathroom of our parents house at their party. I thought she cut it off with you?"

"Ross why don't you go wait over there. I'll be over in a second too explain everything." Rachel said, pushing him towards the other side of the room. "Chandler, I need to tell Ross about you and Monica. It's the only way to explain why you're here."

"Are you going to tell him about the whole Richard thing?"

"No. It's not my business to tell." She walked over to where Ross was sat, and started explaining the whole Chandler/Monica situation to him. Chandler sat down on the hard plastic chair and put his head in his hands. Why were Richard and Monica driving around NYC in the early hours of the morning? A doctor walked past and Chandler jumped up and caught up with him.

"Excuse me Sir. I need information on a Mrs Monica Burke and her baby."

"What is your relation to Mrs Burke?"

"Her partner and possibly the father of her child."

"I don't understand. She's married, with a husband."

"Yes she is. But she's not with him in that way. We're together. And there is a chance the baby is mine. Please can you tell me anything?"

The doctor took one look at the man standing in front of him. He looked broken and depressed. "She's just came out of surgery. She's got two broken legs, a sprained wrist, her shoulder was dislocated but we fixed it. She's got quiet a few cuts and bruises, none will scar her. The baby is fine, she's lucky to have survived this. Very lucky."

"S-She? It's a girl? I've got a little girl?"

"Yes congratulations." He turned to walk away but Chandler stopped him.

"Wait! Can't I see her? Can't I see my child?"

"Not right now I'm afraid. The nurses are looking after her. I'll send someone down soon to take you to her."

"Thank you. And what about Richard? Richard Burke? Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it. His neck snapped from the impact. Died instantly. Excuse me." The doctor walked down the corridor.

He's dead. Richard dead. Monica was now free.

* * *

Okay so maybe there isn't two chapters left. there's more. How happy are you guys that the baby's okay? Sorry for not adding more information. I'll try and update real soon. I love you guys


	15. Chapter 15

The gang were sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for Mr and Mrs Geller to come by, they all knew about the whole Monica and Chandler thing, but only Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler knew about Richard beating Monica. It was 25 minutes until Jack and Judy finally arrive. "Where is she? Where's my little girl?" Jack called out frantically.

"She's still in surgery at the moment. But the doctor said she'll be out soon. Then we can see the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Judy asked confused, she looked around the group and realised they were all looking at each other as if to say what do I do. "Will somebody please say something!" It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Okay, mom, dad.. Monica was pregnant.. She didn't wanna tell you guys because.. She thought you'd freak out."

"What? Why would she hide something this important from her own parents? Honestly does she ever think of anyone but herself?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said loudly, aiming the question at Judy, who looked back at her confused. "Does she ever think of anyone but herself? How can you say that?"

"Well it's true. Why else did she hide it from us. She was just playing a cruel little game.. And why didn't Richard tell us?"

"Playing a cruel game? Playing a CRUEL GAME? SHE WASN'T THINKING OF HERSELF! SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR HER BABY!"

"Rachel! Calm down!" Phoebe tried to get her to sit back down but Rachel shrugged her off.

"AND YOU WONDER WHY RICHARD DIDN'T TELL YOU? BECAUSE HE DIDNT KNOW!"

"What? How could he not of known!?"

"BECAUSE MONICA HAD TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM HIM TO PROTECT HERSELF!"

"Protect herself from WHO?" Judy was beginning to yell now, just as loud as Rachel was,

"FROM RICHARD THAT'S WHO! HER 'PRECIOUS AND PERFECT HUSBAND' WAS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR DAUGHTER EVERY NIGHT HE GOT HOME! HE'D BEAT HER UNTIL SHE WAS COVERED IN BRUISES AND MARKS! SO DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND SAY THAT SHE'S ONLY THINKING OF HERSELF WHEN SHE'S IN A HOSPITAL ROOM FIGHTING FOR THE LIFE THAT THAT SICK BASTARD TRIED TO FUCKING TAKE!" Rachel was now sobbing and shouting louder than she thought she could.

"EXCUSE ME! If you can't keep the noise down and control your language I'm going to have to ask you to LEAVE this hospital!" A nurse yelled from a back room.

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." And with that Rachel sat down.

"Rachel. You had no right to say that." Phoebe said calmly but firmly.

"But-"

"No Rach! It wasn't our business to tell."

Rachel stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Judy, please forgive me?"

"Of course.. H-he was beating her?" She asked weakly. "How did see not know? Jack?" She turned to her husbanGrand saw his face red with anger.

"I'll kill him. I'll fucking KILL HIM!"

"dad! He's.. He's already dead.."

"good riddanc. I hope he burns in hell!"

A doctor came around the corner. "Mr Bing? Would you like to see your daughter?"

"What?!" Jack and Judy chorused at the same time.

* * *

While the rest of the group were explaining the situation to the Gellers, Chandler was in the maternity ward, on the way to see his daughter. "Now, she is still pretty small for her age, but she's healthy." The doctor led him to a room. He signaled for a nurse to bring him his child. When she returned she was holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked sweetly

Chandler couldn't find any words to say, so he simply nodded his head. The nurse handed him his child and left them alone. Chandler looked at the small sleeping child in his arms and felt tears in his eyes. Hello there beautifu.. You look just like your mommy.. Yes you do.. Your mommy is beautiful, so very very beautiful. She's resting right now but she'll see you soon.. Your mommy and I love you so much. And I promise, no matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to protect you both.. I'd die for you two any day.. Your mommy is the strongest woman I know, and I'm so very happy to have her.. I'll do anything for you both.. I want you to know that.. You're my little girl. And if you have to go through what your mother went through, that guy will be dead in a matter of seconds.." Chandlers tears were rolling down his face quickly.

"Chandler?" Chandler heard a voice from behind him and span around. Instinctly holding his daughter closer to him. It was Jack and Judy. "May we- may we hold her?"

"Of course.." He gently placed the baby in Judys arms and watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh she's so beautiful.. She looks just like Monica did when she was a baby.. Chandler, we can't thank you enough for what you've done for Monica. I think.. Without you, she'd be dead.. And we wouldn't have this beautiful baby with us right now."

"I'd do anything for your daughter.. Anything."

Phoebe ran to the room where Chandler and the Gellers were and popped her head through the door. "Guys Monica's out of surgery! She could wake up any minute!"

Chandler was about to rush out but then looked back at his child. "Go, we'll keep an eye on her." Jack offered.

"Thanks." And with that chandler ran out of the room. Phoebe on his heel.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's Monica?" Chandler started bombarding the doctor with questions as soon as he reached the waiting room.

"She's in room 145, only one person at a time please."

"Chandler you go first, take your time." Ross said. Chandler nodded and ran to Monica's room. When he reached the door, he opened it slowly and peered inside, seeing that he was alone, apart from Monica in the bed, he entered slowly and quietly. He looked at Monica and felt himself begin to sob. He hated seeing her and bruised and bandaged up. He slowly walked over to her and pulled up a plastic chair.

"Monica? Can you hear me baby?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. He took her hand in his and started stroking it softy. "Oh baby, how did this happen? Why did I let this happen to you?.. Our baby Mon.. She's beautiful.. Perfect, I've never seen anything as beautiful.. Well, apart from you.. And that's why I need you to wake up.. I need you honey.. Our baby needs you.. So do Ross, and Rachel and phoebe, and your parent.. Yeah, they're here.. You should of seen Rachel when your mom said something about you, she flipped.. I know you'd never treat our girl the way your mom treats you.. Please wake up.. I need you in my life.. I-I wanna move in with you.. And raise our child together.. Maybe more.. I want you to be my wife.. I wanna see you walking down the isle in a beautiful white dress.. I want to vow to be yours forever.. You could walk down the isle in a sweatsuit and you'd still knock the breath out of me.. I love you Monica.. So much." A doctor entered.

"Mr Bing? I don't mean to rush you but I think the rest of the family should see Monica before visiting hours are over."

"Of course.. I'll be back soon honey.. No matter where I go.. I'll come back.. Always." He leaned over and kissed her cut lips, and left the room.

The doctor treating Monica heart started to ache. He knew that Mr Bing would do anything for Mrs Geller and their child. And that have him there that there was still decent men in the world. Unlike the sick man who did this.

Chandler returned back to the waiting room and told Ross he could go. He then sat down and asked Phoebe where Rachel was. "She's visiting baby girl Geller-Bing."

"Okay."

Phoebe looked at chandler and noticed he was crying. "Come here sweetie." she pulled him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. She started crying herself.

"You should see her Pheebs.. She looks so weak."

"But she's not weak.. She's strong.. She'll get through this."

* * *

I know Rachel was out of character but I wanted Judy to get a good telling off. Please review as it gives me motivation to update faster


	16. Chapter 16

_You're nothing Monica. _

_You're useless. _

_DON'T LIE TO ME!_

_You're a slut. _

_You're a whore. _

_I go where you go. _

_I go where you go. _

_I go where you go. _

_"_Doctor what's happening?"

"She seems to be having some sort of nightmare. We need to wake her up.. Monica? Monica can you hear me? It's Doctor Weathers, you're in the hospital. You're having a nightmare. You need to wake up."

"No! NO NO! Get off me!" Monica cried out frantically. Chandler who was passing the room heard her shouting and ran in.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a nightmare, we need to wake her up. Monica! You're safe here."

"Monica, sweetie its Chandler. Monica wake up. Honey you're safe, wake up."

_It's Chandler._

_Honey you're safe._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

"Mon, our baby needs you. Wake up."

_Our baby needs you._

_Our baby._

_Our baby._

"NO!" Monica sat up in the hospital bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. "Chandler?!"

Chandler pushed his way through the doctors and nurses surrounding Monica. he finally made his way to the bed and pulled Monica into his arms, minding her wrist and shoulder. "Monica baby I'm here. Shh you're safe now, you were having a nightmare."

"Our baby, where's our baby Chandler?!"

"Our baby's fine, she's with Rachel."

"She? We-we have a girl? A girl?"

"Yes baby, we have a girl. She's beautiful, would you like me to bring her to you?"

"Yes please."

Chandler went over to a nurse and asked if it was possible to bring baby girl Geller-Bing to Monica's room. The nurse agreed and came back five minutes later with their child, she gently placed her in Monica's arms. "The rest of your family are outside, they want to know if they can come in and see you?"

"..Tell them to wait about ten minutes, please?"

"Of course." The nurse smiled and went to inform the family.

Chandler looked at Monica holding their child in her arms and felt his heart swell. Just by looking at her, you could tell that she was a born mother. "Chandler, she's beautiful.."

"Just like you.." He lent down and kissed her lips softly. " We need a name for this little beauty."

Monica started at her child for a moment. "How about.. Madison?"

"Madison.." Chandler said quietly to himself. "Madison is perfect.. Hey Madison."

The baby shifted in Monica's arms. "There is no doubt she's yours." Monica said to Chandler.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"She has your nose.. And I bet she has your eyes.."

* * *

10 minutes passed and Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Judy and Jack decided to go in and see Monica. Phoebe knocked lightly and peered her head through the door. "Hey guys.. Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Monica said quietly, not wanting to wake Madison. The all walked in quietly, and placed themselves around Monica's bed.

"Oh Mon, she's beautiful." Ross said quietly.

"I know.."

"Does she have a name?" Phoebe asked, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Yep, guys.. This is Madison Rose Bing."

A group of 'awws' circled the group.

"Also, we have a favour to ask you three." Chandler said to Ross, Phoebe and Rachel. "We'd like it if.. You three could be Madison's god parents?"

"Of course!" They all said at the same time. They all took turns holding the baby and talking about clothes and strollers.

About an hour later Monica asked if they could all leave so she could talk to her mom. They all agreed and went to get something to eat. Judy sat in the chair next to Monica's bed while Monica sat in bed still holding Madison. There was an awkward pause before Monica started talking. "I'm sorry mom."

"What? Why are you sorry honey?"

"I failed as a wife.. And as a daughter."

"Monica how can you say that? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I did! I didn't convince him enough that I wasn't cheating. I didn't stop him from hurting me. I didn't fight back when he.." Monica stopped off at that point.

"Monica? When he what?" Judy asked worriedly. Monica didn't answer, she just started at Madison. "Monica? What did he do to you baby?"

"... He raped me mom.." Monica started crying. Judy felt like she was going to be sick. Her daughter. Raped by her own husband.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I let all this happen to you." Judy jumped up and hugged Monica. Making sure she didn't squash Madison.

* * *

Judy left Monica's room with red eyes and a pale face. Ross rushed up to his mother and sat her down. "Mom? What's happened are you okay?"

"No.. Richard he.. He uhm.. R-raped Monica.." The group were taken back by what Judy said. Chandler jumped up and ran to Monica's room. He saw her watching Madison sleep in the bed beside her.

"Richard raped you?" Monica looked up at chandler.

"What?"

"Richard. He raped you?"

she looked down at the blanket covering her. "Yes."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how.."

"what? It's not like I didn't give you enough opportunitys!"

"Hey don't get mad at me! What would you of done if I came and told you he raped me?"

"I would of gone over there and killed him!"

"No you wouldn't Chandler! You keep saying that you'd kill him if he ever hurt me but you never did! You kept letting me go back to him!"

"I tried to make you leave him Mon! But you kept saying 'it's not that easy' or 'I'll think about it'. You brought this on yourself Monica!"

"WE'LL IF YOU THINK THAT THEN LEAVE!" Monica screamed. Ross heard her screaming and ran up to her room.

"What?" Chandler asked barely above a whisper.

"You heard me! Get out.. GET OUT CHANDLER!"

Chandler didn't know what to say, he just stared at Monica. She stared back until Madisons cries distracted them both. "I'm going home to take a shower, get something to eat and sleep for a bit. I'll bring you some clothes over." And with that he left, passing Ross in the hallway.

"Monica? Are you okay?" Ross asked.

"I'm fine." She replied stubbornly, wiping her eyes.

Ross walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You don't have to be. You can cry if you want too."

"I'm sick of crying."

"But it helps." Ross said, pulling her closer. Monica buried her face in Ross' chest and let herself cry, Ross just stroked her back and kissed her hair. He hated seeing his little sister like this.

* * *

Bit of a shit chapter but I was stuck on what to write but I wanted to update fast. If you have any ideas of what I can do next, let me know. again please review, and I'll update faster x


	17. The final chapter sob

3 weeks after the accident Monica is discharged from the hospital.

* * *

11 weeks later

* * *

"Hey sweetie, we still on for tonight?" Chandler set his briefcase down next to the door, he had moved in with Monica, they had cleared all of Richards stuff out of the apartment and filled it with Chandler and Madison's stuff.

"Oh I'm not sure sweetie, it's our first night leaving Madison, I don't think I'm ready."

"I know it's going to be hard leaving this little cutie but it'll be worth it. I promise. Please?"

Monica thought for a moment. "Okay.. But we can't be out for too long, I don't want to be away from Madison to ages."

"We'll be back before midnight, I promise you." He said, kissing her neck and pulling her closer towards him.

Monica laughed slightly, "Chandler.. We can't.." She pulls away from him and kissed his lips. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chandler walked over to Madison's bassinet and picked her up gently. "Hey baby.. You're going to stay with Aunt Rachel and Aunt Phoebe tonight while me and mommy go out.. Can you keep a secret?" Madison gurgled in reply. "Okay I'll tell you.." Chandler glanced at the bathroom door, making sure Monica wasn't listening. "I'm going to ask mommy to marry me."

* * *

Chandler and Monica were shown to their table by the waiter. "Here are your menus, I'll be back soon to take your order. May I suggest the pasta for tonight? We have a new sauce recipe." He turned his heel and left.

"Wow..Chandler this place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you.. God that sounds cheesy."

Monica laughed. "Just a bit."

. "Monica I-"

"Oh my god.."

"What?" Chandler watched Monica shift uncomfortably in her seat, whilst staring at the other side of the room. "Sweetie what is it?" A woman with dark hair walked towards their table.

"Well.. If it isn't my 'mother in law'" The woman spoke in a Spanish accent.

"Excuse me?" Chandler looked back and forth from the woman to Monica. "Mon who is she?"

"Chandler, this is Michelle.. Richards daughter. So.. How are you?"

"How am I? Well, apart from the fact that my dad is dead because of you I'm doing pretty good."

"What? Because of me? I didn't kill Richard."

"Yes you did! You made him get into that car that night, you made him go crazy!"

"I didn't make him do anything! He dragged me out of the apartment and into the car!"

"Well if you didn't betray him like-"

"Betray him? I didn't betray him!"

"Oh no! I'm sure every wife sleeps with the neighbour accross the hall!"

"I had my reasons!"

"Really? And what reasons were they?"

"Your dad was beating me!"

"LIAR!" Michelle flew for Monica, knocking her off her chair. Chandler pulled Michelle off Monica while a stranger from another table helped Monica off of the floor' "You bitch! My dad would never do that! He's a good man!"

Monica started to laugh "Show how much you know about 'daddy' then doesn't it? He was a monster. He deserved everything he got!" The chef came out of the kitchen and asked Michelle to leave seeing as she initiated the fight. Monica sat back down on her chair and the chef offered them a free meal under the circumstances and because he knew Monica, the politely took the offer.

"Hey, you okay?" Chandler reached out and stroked Monica's hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.. What were you going to say before?"

"... It doesn't matter now."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, once they finished Chandler suggested a walk through Central Park. "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Mon it's only 10:05, we've got plenty of time."

"I know.. I just miss Madison."

Chandler chuckled, "come this way, I want to show you something.." He lead her down a dark path, Monica became slightly nervous.

"Chandler? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"A good surprise?"

"Yes.. Hopefully." At the end of the path was a fountain, surrounded with fairy light.

"Oh Chandler.. It's beautiful here." When he didn't say anything back she turned around and saw him knelt on the ground. "Honey you okay? What are you doing?"

"Monica.." He started, he pulled out a blue velvet box. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to find someone like you. And not long ago, I did. From the first sight of you I fell in love. You're beautiful Monica. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Monica Geller.. Will you marry me?"

Monica took a sharp breath in, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She dropped to her knees so she was in level with Chandler and kissed him passionately. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled.

"perfect fit.. Like us.." He whispered, and pulled her in for another kiss.

They had overcome this.. This Dilemma.

* * *

That's it I'm done! Finished! Finito! Guys you have been amazing, the reviews have been wonderful. And I'm done. That's it and they live happily ever after.

Ive got another idea for a Mondler story so check that out. Im starting it today. Love you guys!x


End file.
